Unclaimed Badfic
This is a list of all unclaimed badfic that has either been reported to the Board or has been posted here by disgusted agents/boarders/random people. If you are a random person, feel free to pop over to The Board to join in with the discussion there. To add to this list: for the sanity of everyone here (what is left of it anyway), please make sure to place your badfic in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. Make sure to include a link to the fic in question, the rating next to the fic title, and the summary under the title. And as much it it may gall you to leave drivel here, please refrain from editing any spelling and grammar mistakes in the summary, because such mistakes amuse us. If you wish to claim a fic from this list: move it to the list of claimed badfic, complete with rating, link and summary and add your name to it. Make sure to delete it completely from this list, including the category if there are no other badfics in said category (this keeps things neater). It would probably also be wise to announce your claim on the Board, so everyone knows what you are letting yourself in for. Crossovers *Adventures of the Sailor Pirates - T rated - Sailor Moon x Pirates of the Caribbean **When evil shows up on the seas again, Tia Dalma gives most of the crew a talking monkey to become the legendary Sailor Scouts! Join them as they fight crime and find love in tight leather pants and mini skirts. *Day Becomes Night At Hogwarts - T Rated - Harry Potter x Sailor Moon **HP/SM cross over. It's the last year of Hogwarts for Harry and his friends, and there's a new transfer student from Japan, and a new evil is brewing at Hogwarts. *Final Attempt - Not sure of the rating. Stopped reading. - Ranma 1/2 x Sailor Moon ** Akane and Shampoo have decided to get married. Ranma, Ukyo, and Kasumi have gotten in a three-way marriage. They adopt Sailor Jupiter from an orphanage. *Forks Washington - T rated - Sailor Moon x Twilight **Here I was driving down the dusty roads of Folks, Washington in my pink mustang convertible. My sliver blonde royal hair style was blowing in the wind. I was looking in my rear view mirror forgetting the ones that betrayed my trust a thousand miles away *Grand Theft Auto X. - M rated - Grand Theft Auto x Sonic X x Simpsons ** A focused Grand Theft AutoSonic XSimpsons crossover. Tails accidentaly wrecks Tommy's house so he has some deeds for Sonic Heroes. After being ridiculed by the Simpsons, Tommy makes Cream too aggresive. Claude has a illigitamate Japanese child. Inu. *Green eyed reincarnation. - M rated - Harry Potter x Saiyuki ** What would happen if our dear Harry Potter was the reincarnation of a character who had already saved the world before? What would change if this occured? Pairings: HP/HG but other pairings. Mentions of child abuse. **Saiyuki crossover. Harry is Hakkai (no, damnitall, physical similarities do not indicate cross-canon relationships) who has been reincarnated along with the rest of the Sanzo-ikkō (and a few others) to save the world once again. Poor grammar and shifting tenses are some of the other problems with the story. *Iantorio & Elladora: Who Ianto really is - T rated - Harry Potter x Torchwood ** Harry Potter/Torchwood Xover: The war of He-who-must-not-be-named ended ten years ago, but is a new one about to begin? Slight Owen/Tosh. Gwen/Jack, Ianto/OC *The Kissing Contest - unrated (equivalent of M) - Walt Disney canon **A couple of the Disney princesses are going to college. They decide to hold a "kissing" contest. Hilarity ensues. *The new Beginning for tea - T rated - Yu-Gi-Oh x Sailor Moon ** the scouts show up in dominoe as student tea makes friends with them,she gets powers sailor pheonix a cat named kisara.yugioh/sailor moon crossover what should tea do giv it up or stay with it you got sugestions i'll take them and dont you dare flame *Only in the Beginning. - K+ rated - Harry Potter x High School Musical ** AU. They were abandoned by their parents and then taken in by other cousin. Together with their 'siblings' and friends they'll show the world who they are. Crossover with High School Musical. On hold and in editing! **''Why How could anyone think that High School Crapsicle (sorry to any fans that may be reading this) and Harry Potter are compatible? The author's reason is that someone in HSM as the same surname as Lily, so therefore they must be related.'' *The Otherworld Series - K to M depending on story, but mostly M to MA - Tons of animes, mostly Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fushigi Yugi, and Trigun **The adventures of the demi-goddess Princess Aara, her sisters, her descendants, and their harems full of hot half-demon anime characters. *Raider's Descent - FR18 rated (Twisting the Hellmouth) - Harry Potter x Buffy the Vampire Slayer x Tomb Raider ** What would happen if Buffy & Spike's kid came to Hogwarts? What if Lara Croft raised her? What happens when she’s sorted into Slytherin? Will she convince her fellow snakes to think for themselves? Or will they devour her from beneath? *The Red. - M rated - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings ** LOTR Crossover SLASH HPLegolas For ten years after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort Harry Potter has shut himself off completely from the world. So what could be the cause of the gates finally opening again. ** Link doesn't work. *Sailor Moon: American Kitsune - unrated (equivalent of medium-low M) - Sailor Moon x Power Rangers x Sonic the Hedgehog x VR Troopers x a hundred others **Sailor Moon gets knocked across the Pacific by one of Lord Zedd's monsters. Luckily, Davey Crockett (a God Mode Sue) is there to catch her without either getting liquified. Hilarity ensues. Considered an old shame by its author, David Gonterman. (Considering that Gonterman is "famous" as "the Ed Wood of the Internet" when it comes to fanfic, this might be Legendary Badfic material.) **Note: rest of the chapters can be found here. *Secret Love. - M rated - Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter ** SLASH The fellowship has been brought together again to defeat Sauron in another dimension namely Harry Potter's. There Sauron is now terrorising the world in Tom Riddle's body. Voldemort is Sauron. AL, SSRL, some DMHP, RWHG *STORM THE CASTLE - unrated (about T) - Walt Disney canon **Someone kidnaps Mickey Mouse. It's up to Gusto Gummi to save the day. *Susan's Secret - T rated - Narnia x H2O: Just Add Water **When Susan discovers Peter is adopted she is rather upset but when she gets a "fishy" secret of her own, she starts to understand why even people who love each other have secrets. Cross over with tv show H2o just add water. Peter/Susan *Toons in Freefall - M Rated - Kim Possible x X-Men Evolutions x every other fandom imaginable (Warning: on Uber-Pit, very unsafe for work AND brain) ** Kim Possible gets pulled back into cable television and meets many characters from other TV shows and movies. Anal, Anthro, Bi, COMPLETE ** May need group mission due to number of fandoms tangled, plus bad slash; also has multiple sequels *Uuma ma’ ten’ rashwe, ta tutuluva a’ lle (Don't look for trouble, it will come to you). - Adult ++ (Über Pit) - Lord of the Rings x Angel ** lotr/angel crossover; Angel and Willow meet The Fellowship. There are dark times ahead as Legolas has to face his past and a new twist lands him in turmoil once again * Artemis Artemis Fowl and the Time Lord - Rated: K+ Doctor Who & Artemis Fowl ** A crossover of Artemis Fowl and Doctor who. Artemis manages to get the TARDIS to land in his garden, so Artemis can ask some questions. But then Number 1 comes along, possest by the Midnight creature. Quantum Zomies are their bodys, and they're getting AF ** Take Bleeprin. * Anime and Manga Avatar: The Last Airbender *Kiaya's Journey - T rated **Its The whole Avatar story, but with a new character from the start. Kiaya. Shes a firebender and traitor to her Nation, and she seeks Aang for help. Its from her POV, and you can see through her eyes the story of the Avatar. SokkaxOC ...Kiaya teehee- R&R Cowboy Bebop *A Renewed Life - T rated **Post Real Folk Blues. An overwhelmed and amnesiac girl awakens from a cryogenic sleep to discover a world that she could’ve never dreamed of. Accompanied by a handsome cowboy, and a diverse crew, she tries to find her place. *Tenshi Trail - T rated **In the summer of 2071, Spike found a tenshi-chi in the form of a chibi hanging from an oak tree. As it turns out, Sakura, the tenshi-chi, has a secret to her. She has no memory of past or know about her home. But, she is looking for someone. Sakura doesn't know who she is looking for. But the tenshi-chi remembers one thing: Amadeus. Oddly, Spike develops feelings for Sakura. He want to make her his but he can't for some reason. As the hunt for Amadeus goes on, Spike soon learns that the tight secret about Sakura lies deep in her heart and soul. He also moves to protect her from the demons of hell after Sakura to leer Amadeus out. But who is Amadeus? **Tenshi Trail: Shin Heart - M rated - Incomplete ***The sequel of Tenshi Trail. It's the same, only a little darker. Enjoy! For Colonel Bastard! Thank her for getting me to add the sequel! : P Dragonball Z *Dragonball V - M rated **This fic involves around my original character Valis, who is Goku's lost sister but unlike those other Goku lost sister fics mine has lots of action and suspense and romance Not PWP **DRAGONBALL V: SEASON TWO - M rated ***The Dragonball V saga continues as Valis and the Z senshi face an enemy that is almost impossible to beat! Fullmetal Alchemist *Die Alone. - T rated ** This story is about my character Kujo Novel Rosuto, meaning Destruction Novel Lost. Discontinued due to the fact people can't be nice about it *Lost. - T rated ** When Aeris, Mustang's sister, comes to Central to visit her brother, she meets the Elric brothers. Will they fall? Later: Will Ed be able to stop Aeris from leaving when her father dies? EdxOC, AlxOC cussing, violence *Lost Revised. - T rated ** Ed and Al meet Roy's sister Lea and she knows a thing or two about the stone and more EDOC ALWINRY ROYRIZA *We'll find you. - T rated ** Sequel to I hate her, But I love her. Four years have passed since Ed's been on the other side of the gate, and Steph and Al are ready to find him, but who are these people that look just like Al and Steph on the other side? Inuyasha *Best damn thing - Rated T **Kagome is still having her heart broken, and Inuyasha is being a jerk. then her friend sierra gave her a song to move on. **''An incredibly short songfic with lots of spelling and grammar issues and Avril Lavigne replaced with Sierra.'' **''DELETED'' Naruto *Perfect the Imperfections - Rated M. **SasuSaku Sakura's completely lost herself since she's moved in with the Uchihas 2 years ago after her mother's death. But only Sasuke knows what she does to herself, mental torture, physical harm, can he save her? Bulimia, Cutting **''Link doesn't work.'' One Piece Hey Blondie - T rated. Claimed by OrangeDream. *Sue is a musician that joins the Straw Hats, effectively eliminating Brook from the story. *Entire crew is OOC, Usopp misses an opportunity to claim that he is the captain, everyone wants a musician instead of it just being Luffy's running gag. *Story feels all around half-assed. *That's not even the first half of the story. Further charges pending. Ranma 1/2 * Fatalism - M rated ** "Ranma helped save two sister's from there mother's killer and are adopted into the Saotome family. Five years later Genma is killed by Shampoo. What is Ranma to do?" ** There are so many spelling errors it's not even funny. Ranma inexplicably has an older brother who uses a sword. I can't make heads or tails of this damn thing. NSFB '' * '''The Wish of an Immortal' Part One, Part Two - T rated ** Self-insert OC paired with Ukyo. 64 year old Caitiff takes down the vampire who created him with the help of a magical sword. Sailor Moon *Artemis' Lover (link to MST for sanity's sake)- M rated is an understatement. NSFB **Minako's cat Artemis is shipped with a Mary-Sue that is supposed to represent the author in every way. The Sue is'' A 13-YEAR-OLD PERUVIAN HERMAPHRODITE. ''The spelling and grammar errors do nothing to diminish the sheer squick. Shaman King *3 Months - M rated ** Yoh asked Anna to be his girl for 3 months because she refused him at first. He’s keeping a large secret from her, will she find out? What happen if she find out about it? Will she said yes after 3 months? YXA, HXT, RXP, HXRumi,OOC Wolf's Rain *Golden. - T rated ** A wolf joins the group on their hunt for paradise. What is the truth of her past? No Pairings.. DISCONTINUED Yu-Gi-Oh *Happy Lie - T rated ** Jounouchi is a vampire. Sweet, simple and to the point. But what happens when he needs a mate by his eighteenth birthday? Chaos happens. Film 300 *War and Peace - Rating not listed, but PG/PG-13 so far. **The character Sophia is dedicated to all the people like me and are huge fan girls of Astinos so put yourself into her part if you so choose. And I also want to note that Roxanne beta(ed) for me. Thank you Roxanne you’re the best! Summary: Sophia is told what her friends, Astinos and Stelios, must do to defend Sparta and her. Enjoy. **''Astinos, poor lad, is sexin' up Sophia. No apparent historical research done by the author, who switches between first person (Sophia) and limited omniscient third person.'' Batman (Nolanverse) *Love Is A Strange Thing - M Rated - NSFW **COMPLETE! This an AU. Joker/OC. Not sure how to summarize this story. Please R&R. Some lemons. *Sparrow - T Rated **Elizabeth Wayne is the daughter of Batman and Catwoman, like her sister Huntress. The problem is that they don't get along as you may think, fighting back to back with Robin is also joyest fun to the new hero. I hope you enjoy the story as it progress. : *Thicker Than Blood - M Rated - NSFW **Sequel to LOVE IS A STRANGE THING. After five years of peace and tranquility, chaos started disrupting the lives of Kayla and her two kids. Joker/OC. Lemons. R&R. Great Mouse Detective *'The Arden Saga '- Seven part doozy,' features one massive Mary Sue, a whole heck of a lot of bit characters, a bow and arrow being used in late 19th century England, and Slut!Olivia. Used to be a series of glorified songfics, but is even worse now that the lyrics have been taken out.'' **After what Happened, Can I still Win? - T rated ***The First of the Arden series. A stubborn, lonely mouse must keep herself away The Rat Trap before a evil powerful locket falls into the wrong hands. Takes place right after the movie. **Arden's First Love - T rated ***Second Arden story. Arden was all alone, but not anymore, for this time, she deals with a new problem, new friends, and ,surprisingly, her first love! What does Ratigan plan to do now? **Under The Flaversham Rooftop - K+ rated ***Third Arden story. This is a detailed series of stories of the first two years Arden spends living with the Flavershams. This is rated PG for some peril and intence moments. This story has some romance along with humor and angst. FINALLY COMPLETE! **The Everlasting Crystal - T rated ***The 4th story in the Arden Saga. Taking place three months after the end of UTFR, Arden has isolated herself away from the world,or at least from her family. Her ignorance makes everyone tense, except Basil of Baker Street. Never underestimate a detective **A Cold Day in November - T rated ***Four months have gone by since the 4th story and now in November1899,Arden is digging for buried treasure,but what she and a colleague find is more than they had expected it to be.A new adventure starts here! Chpt.4 has the lyrics to All Alone by Kutless. **Jail Mouse - T rated ***6th Arden story, there’s a ghost, romance, and on January 22, 1901, Arden is framed for a crime she did'nt commit. While in prison, with memories from the past come to visit, friends are lost and gained, all she needs now is love **Changes - T rated ***7th Arden story, Arden’s finally has it all, and is now happy…but for how long? How to Train Your Dragon *Fly With Me - T rated **One day Hiccup and Toothless find an injured girl in the forest but Hiccup discovers how alike they are as he and Toothless want to help her come out of her shell as they both have things to teach each other as Lyna adjusts to living On Berk. *Toothless Love - M rated, NSFW **Toothless cares about his Hiccup very much. As such, it is only fitting that Toothless makes sure his Hiccup knows, right? Unfortunately, impossible situations now seem to be commonplace in Berk. HumanoidForm!Toothless. Yaoi. Rated M for chapter eight. *Love's Cost - T rated **The goddess of love and destiny, Freya, gives Toothless a week to show Hiccup his love. But will it come at a cost too high? Pirates of the Caribbean *Always Searching - T rated ** What can a lost captive say to a rugged, adventurous pirate?...Anything but no! She holds the key to a treasure, a secret. He tries to uncover it. Together they face exploit, lust, pain and.........love?not a mary-sue *Only A Girl - T rated ** Will and Elizabeth have a baby and guess what! Its a girl! When the girl is fifteen she runs into an old friend of the family (we all know who that is). Could she fall for Sparrow or would she fall for her father's young apprentice Joshua? ** 50 year old pirate plus 15 year old Sue... Luckily, the author didn't get very far. *A Turner's Pirate Story-The True POTC story - T rated ** After seeing her father brutally murdered by Barbossa and her brother William get shot in the shoulder and thrown overboard, Samantha Anne Turner is determined to uncover her past and bring her family and one true love (Jack Sparrow) back together... ** A. Gallowglass's note: Twin!Sue. Please, Greylady, SOMEBODY kill it with FIRE! Shrek *A Small Crime T rated. **What if, instead of Shrek, there was a teenage girl? Things would be a lot more different, that's for sure. Out of the blue, she just turns up at Arthur's Academy. Suddenly, the dull school isn't dull anymore, & Artie's life will never be the same again. **A note to those interested in claiming this: Try to save Siv, the sister of the author-insert Sue. She's already a heartless, vengeful assassin who's willing to kill her own sister to finish her job, so reforming her into a PPC assassin shouldn't be difficult. Star Wars *Clone Wars IM - K+-rated. **The exciting and insane conversations between our favorite Clone Wars characters! Rated P for Psychiatric Help needed. *Another Past- T-rated. **Kya Ranor, second Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, is sent "back in time". She is given three tasks to complete, and one of them is to defeat Sidious. But in the meantime, she also gives away her heart. Will she ever go home . . . or will her heart betray her? *Love isn't Easy till the End - T rated **Snips i really dont know please just hang in their ok" Anakin said sofly "no no! im not Anakin" Ahsoka said that was a word you rarely herd from her lips..... A/N just read rated T for violance not language **''The formatting on this is eye-searing. Just in case the summary didn't clue you into that.'' **''Synopsis is basically what you can guess from the title. Anakin falls in love with his jailbait Padawan, and Padme is not in the picture. A&A get married in secret, the requisite sex scenes, pregnancy, and angsting over the Council finding out follow. For fifty chapters. Fortunately, the chapters aren't very long.'' *World Guardians the warrior - T rated. **Charlie crosses over in to the star wars world. She meets her favorite characters of all time. She is slowly losing her memory and if she loses all her memory she'll die. But the sith plan to use her to win the clone wars! complete R&R. *World Guardians 2 the Magician and the guard - T rated. **Charlie is called back to the world of star wars to a rumor of grievous having a weapon. and there are some new world guardians in added to the chaos Nathan and Kathryn. complete my friends its complete. please read and review. *World Guardians Forgotten Padawan T rated. **A new addition to the World Guardians, there are a new set of heroes who must protect a young padawan from General Grievous. ***The three stories above are linked to a story in the Sherlock Holmes 2009 movie continuum by having the main Sue in common. Miah has claimed the Sherlock Holmes story, but is willing to collaborate with others that know more about the Clone Wars era of the Star Wars continuum to make a massive Sue killing mission across all Charlie the Sue's stories. Treasure Planet *Fearless T rated. **Originally name Dear Diary. A Jim/OC fanfiction. Same basic plot as the movie. Jim knew this trip was going to be the voyage of a lifetime, but who knew that a girl named Tabitha could get his heart racing before the adventure even started? WALL-E *Annie's Heart, A Fresh New Start - T rated. **1: Wall*E was alone on Earth until he founds a 13 year old human girl by herself. With the help of him and Eve, she finds herself on Axiom, where there are humans like her. Will she join them or be alone for the rest of her life? movie spilers 2: What if some Humans surived without going into space with the others? How they surived for the last 700 years? Captain McCrea founds out after falling in love with one of those who ancestors who stayed behind? Will this love go or not? Captain McCreaOC *Seeking Solace - T rated. **Eve loves Wall-E, but what are these affections she is feeling for the autopilot, Auto? -EvexAuto based on deviantart gijinkas- **''Note: The author magically transforms robot characters into humans, and breaks the main canonical pairing. Not to mention the fact that I hate badfic in this fandom more than usual.'' *The suit life of WallE - K+ rated. **arwin invent a machine that can bring in objects frome the past and future into the preasent. Zack and cody brings in a robot name Wall-E and eventaly Eve, but what happens when the F.B.I is after them. Will zack and cody be able to save there new friends **''Note: There's a laser canon in there. It might be useful, if the Agents sent in can get it.'' **''Note: Link doesn't work; it looks as if it's been deleted from The Pit. -Pretzel'' *WALLE's Ghostly Adventure - K+ rated. **WALL-E goes through a portal and ends up in Amity Park in the year 2007. WALL-E meets the Fentons and Tucker and Sam. Skulker then kidnaps WALL-E. Now Danny, Tucker and Sam have to save WALL-E. Can they save WALL-E? Literature Animorphs *The Talent,, My story - M rated ** There's a new Animorph: will she prove to be more powerful then any Andilight? Will she become too powerful? Will she be strong enough and use her abilities wisely enough to defeat Visser Three? recently edited. Dragonback *Morale Booster - T rated **After a long day of work, Draycos finds himself in need of a morale booster . . . DragonKeeper Chronicles *remember - K+ rated. **story from my fave fantasy series, Dragon Keeper.i don't own the characters but all of the books so far. summary inside. **''Link doesn't work.'' Harry Potter *Alone in the Rain - T rated **After an awful summer Hermione looks forward to escaping to school but unexpectedly school isn't the escape she was looking for. *Harry Potter and the Gift of the Basilisk- K+ rating Starts in the Chamber of Secrets! I mean that in a literal sense. Harry Looks at the basilisk and something unexpected happens. From then on his life is changed. Will it be for the better or worse? *Harry Potter and the Guardian of Hogwarts - T rated **Harry Potter thoguht he had an extraodinary life. Little did he know how much it would intensify. ***Bad case of Possession!Sue. Should only be tackled by experienced DMSers, as Harry is uber-Harry and has the power of all four founders and can turn Dementors good. Handle with care. *Harry Potter the Death Eater - K+ rated. **Harry Potter has turned sides and is now a death eater, while Ron has become an auror. And that makes Draco... a death eater? *How It Should Be - T rated. **It couldn’t be her of all people to do this to him! It didn’t make sense. It wasn’t right. She was a Weasley and he a Malfoy. It was unheard of to think of one and the other to be anything but enemies. *It's only a song - K+ rated **What happens when a new girl arrives during Harry's sixth year? What will happen when she gets involved in the lives of others? Will she ruin the Trio's friendship? Or make it stronger? *My Gilded Life - T rated ** What happens if Gilderoy Lockhart gets possessed by someone from the real world armed with the dual weapons of memorizing the novels and no scruples whatsoever? ***Contains massive amounts of memory modification, canon bashing, out of character actions, introduction of Hermione's sister, and god-mode stuage... basically, imagine what Lockhart's coma dream would be like if someone were dictating the Harry Potter books to him. *not afraid. - K+ rated ** war against Voldemort requires extra help for Harrry, but what happens when the strongest weapon has connections to death eaters that involve a broken heart and a family lie? Draco&Yvonne&Ron! Cat fights, Lies and stupidness... R&R! ** Link doesn't work. *Sanctuary. - T rated ** HPxHG oneshot! Ginny bashing… They were chasing him and he needed to get back to his sanctuary. He desperately needed to get back to her… back to his home. *Saving Connor. - M rated ** AU, eventual HPDM slash, very Slytherin!Harry. Harry's twin Connor is the Boy Who Lived, and Harry is devoted to protecting him by making himself look ordinary. But certain people won't let Harry stay in the shadows... *Silvermoon Rebels! - M rated **What if there was a fifth house in Hogwarts? Read about the adventures first-year Luna Lovegood gets herself into with her friends in Silvermoon! Yeah I suck at summaries. Rated M for language and possible lemoney situations in the future. Also romance. **Luna can cast a patronus before she goes to Hogwarts. Seriously. **''Link doesn't work'' *Someone To Love Me - M rated **Harry’s twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night, life’s loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like. SLASH. CD/DM/TR/HP Abuse,Neglect and Potter, Weasel bashing. Dont like Dont read. A Vamp!Fic. You have been forewarned. *Stockholm Syndrome - M rated **AU/OOC when a badly abused Harry becomes Voldemort's prisoner, the man uses kindness to break him. Will the BWL fall prey to the tenderness and care? Or can he be rescued first? warn slash, child abus/non con, HP/LV *Wanting Something More. - T rated. ** Brittany Zabini had it all, money, power, Draco Malfoy lusting after her. She didn't want any of it. A possible arranged marragige is thrown in and Brittany has to fight it, by falling in love with her 'fiancee's' rival? Better sum. inside. HPOC. *Withering Rose - T rated ** Rose is dubledore's niece,he pulls her out of her school after her parents dissappear ,she transferes to hogwarts.HPOC Inheritance Cycle *Domia abr Wyrda **An exiled girl filled with lost hope, lives a life of independence and famine. Until one day she discovers something that will change her life forever. Story follows the Eragon plot TO BE REVISED **''No sign of any such revision yet, but I'll be keeping my eyes peeled.'' Lord of the Rings canon *A Brother's Hate - K+ rated **When Laeriel is born, Thelion, Legolas's and her mother dies. Now Thelion wants revenge... Can Legolas save her? I'm new here so be nice. **''Several OCs and Bit characters, Incompetent!Grieving!Thranduil, a Fell Beast named Voldeath and Sauron reduced to a plot device.'Legolas has to read the disclaimer and whines about it, strange ages, annoying A/N, use of modern language and time measurement, uncanonical magic, Spatial/Time wrenches all over the place, one sentence paragraphs... Someone please kill it.'' **''13 chapters, complete. Someone deal with it!'' **''Plus, that summary makes it sound like "Thelion" is Legolas' mother's name? Or is it just me? The idea of her wanting revenge takes on a nice zombie twist.'' *A Choice Between Love or War - K+ rated **Just like the fellowship but i've just mixed stuff about, and added a few characters of my own. hope you enjoy! **''Lots of OOCness, second daugher of Elrond MarySue, Dominating!Elrond, puncuation errors, incredibly short chapters, a few Mini-Balrogs and other things.'' *A new pet ** Glorfindel is finally old enough to have his own pet M/M *Falling Tears (Revised). - M rated **My own version of how and why Boromir betrayed the Fellowship, in a revised story. This is not for Boromir fans! A/L Slash! Part 1 of the 2-part ending is now up. Final chapter coming soon... *Handcuffs ** Sex Language, PWP, Slash, Anal, Bond, Rim *Hobbits in High School - T rated **When a small stupid Hobbit pushes the 4 Friends' buttons too much they beat the crap out of him. And with that they are sent to Gondor High. This is all about their adventure of getting through high school just like everyone else. **''This is apparently just starting, but Frodo (already misspelled at least once) is a GIRL. It actually manages to go downhill from there.'' *The Hope Within - T rated **Everyone knows the story of Arwen, but what of an unknown sister whose stubborness and temper is enough to rival the toughest of males? This is her story, the untold story of Raina. Legolas/OC, minor Boromir/OC **''Believed to be a Factory Sue.'' *Lord of the Rings: The Battle for the Village - T rated **The story of a brave elf and his best friend as they fight evil. *Nadia's Journey - M rated **This couldn’t be right. It can’t be right. Of all the dreams that I have dreamt, this one sure does feel real to me however, this is no dream. Following, what I thought wasn’t real, the fellowship to save middle-Earth I start to understand.AU,Beta Natalya **''Link doesn't work.'' *Night Flowers ** Thranduil travels to intercept his son, instead he finds something to ease his heart in troubled times. Anal, COMPLETE, HJ, M/M, OC, Oral, SoloM *Rationalising MPreg - NC-17 rated ** Lindir, a former thrall, is forced against his will to become a witness in Sauron's trial on Taniquetil in the Fourth Age. Slash, MPreg, Angst, Slavery, Noncon, Tentacles, Body manipulation, Mind control, Oral, Violence, Minor involved. ** This one is a real monster. 47 chapters of graphic smut and MPreg. Wonder if anyone will be insane enough to kill it. *Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed. - M rated ** An AU where Legolas and Aragorn are married but face a threat from Meron, who wants Legolas for himself! New chapter! *Ringspell ** The Fellowship takes a detour into Mirkwood, where dark secrets are revealved about their Elven companion... Angst, Language, WIP, Slash, Inc, Anal, H/C, Lime, N/C, Oral *Searching Through Forbidden Leaves ** Young Aragorn has been warned to never enter Mirkwood. However he is determined to find out why and with that comes consequences. Aragorn/Legolas, Aragorn/Haldir M/M, Lemon, Anal, AU, Oral, Slash, WIP *Silver Strings ** Haldir visits Imladris, Lindir benfits. HJ, M/M *.:Tears Of Blood:. - NC-17 rated **Selena and Syrus are twins with strange powers that none have ever seen or heard of. They claim to be half-elf, but what of the other half? What secrets do they hold and why did they join the Fellowship? Are they simply there to help? Or is there another reason? **Twin!Sue. Recommended course of action: Burn it! *When Eyes Meet Eyes. - M rated ** Sequel to 'Little Stranger'! Elrond and Legolas must contend with their forbidden love. Rated R! Elrond/Legolas slash! Finally updated! Redwall *The Assasin's Bride. - K+ rated **It has been years since Salamandastron was challenged by Feragho the Assassin. Dumble has told the story many times, but one of the young ones has a pressing question about Ferahgo's past that can only be answered when a feeble old fox knocks on the Abbey *Don Juan Triumphant - K rated **Cluny tries to keep his sanity as he plots to take over Redwall using a Spanish speaking pilot! *Bloodrose The Slaver Vixen - K+ rated. **Shasta had to bite his tongue to stifle a cry of pain as Bloodrose dragged him away." This is the tale of Shasta, the great-grandson of Martin the Warrior. All my friends have read it and think it's great! PLZ R&R! *Far From The Dawn - T rated. **Here it is! You ppl know the drill, PLZ R&R! You need to read Bloodrose, The Slaver Vixen to get what's going on here. Rated T for A LOT of blood and gore in some of the future chapters. Again PLZ R&R! And, Enjoy! :D Chapter 11 is up! YAY! :D *Star crossed love: The criminal and the healer - T rated **Eight seasons after Felldah Squirrel the warrior.Tullgrew's son and Celia are lover but he is accused of murder.Celia meet a vermin and they fall in love. **''Sequel to Felldah Squirrel, which is on the Claimed list. Celia is the idiot Sue offspring of Keyla and Brome...Keyla is still inexplicably female. She's also a witch, by the way...as if we didn't know that before. Tullgrew's son is really a murderer, and he shows his true colors and leaves Celia after they "mate." While he's away, she finds an unnamed fox in the woods, screws him, and has his baby. Tullgrew's son returns, and, understandably upset that his twu wuv has cheated on him with a fox, he kills her. And this is supposed to be love...? Be prepared for even more bad grammar, stupid songs, and unexplained bit characters. Heck, be prepared to be unable to read it, it's that bad...'' *Celia's legacy: The Heiress - T rated **Celia's daughter tries to survive without her mother. She meet love. **''As yet unfinished sequel to Felldah Squirrel and Star crossed "love." Deals with Keyla the Second, Celia's Sue daughter who is named after the canon Keyla, who is still mysteriously female. So far, not as bad as the first two...the only thing sporkable is a really cheezy flashback scene and several irrelevent songfics inserted into the text. Has not been updated in a while...but the year is still young. Somebody please kill it quick...she's got more fics on the horizon, if you'll just check her profile, and every future idea is just as bad as the ideas she's actually typed.'' *Tess and Rose - T rated **Tess has horrible nightmares.But one day,Tess has an horrible accident and is in a coma.And Mattimeo has to save her. **''Written by the same author who produced Felldah Squirrel, Star crossed "love," and Celia's Legacy...and probably in the same series, though several Sue-generations removed. Exactly what it says on the tin...except for the fact that, while Tess is in the coma, Rose (yes, '''that Rose) sees fit to possess her body in a bizarre attempt to live again. Good luck sporking.'' *The BookRunner Chronicle The Autumn of the Unkown - T rated **Kiara is a normal girl living a normal life - Until she gets sucked into the world of Redwall! Transformed, Kiara has to fight against the greatest threat Mossflower has known and find out how to get home! At the same, she must figure out who she truly is ***''Spelling errors in the title are so very promising. The Sue is a human and gets turned into a tiger, which is not a canonical species. She dresses like a skank and nobeast comments, and nor does anybeast at the Abbey care about the fact that she's a giant cat.'' *I love you, Cluny! - M rated **Fanfic about love of my character Ratty and Cluny the Scourge ***''This would be bad enough if it was coherent. As it is, it's been Babelfished from Russian, thus rendering it horrifying.'' The Screwtape Letters *Screwtape's New Secretary - M rated - NSFW **Toadpipe, Screwtape's secretary, comes to an unfortunate end. Screwtape is more than pleased with his new Secretary, who hails from the Second Circle of Hell. A series of encounters between Screwtape and Snaremouth. Tamora Pierce *Fallen Leaves on the Ground T rated. **Thom of Trebond's daughter wanted nothing more than to blend in, another autumn leaf on the ground. The world simply won't let her forget who she is, and who she's destined to become. Chapter Seven. **Note: This isn't marked as an AU, so evidently the author didn't read the books thoroughly and realize that Thom would never marry a noblewoman and have a superspeshul Sue for a daughter. Plus, said daughter would not have been romantically involved with boys four years older than her when she herself was only a ten-year-old. Lack of Logic = Suefic. Mercedes Lackey *Halloween K+ rated **They just wanted thier last Halloween to memorable. They didn't expect to be dropped into the middle of a fantasy world that was just like the books they loved so well. Set in the Herald's world. No mary-sues! *a new world T rated **A young Tele'dras girl ends up in an completly unknown world. Will she find her way home? First story. This isn't a story about valdemar . but there are afew elements of valgarth in it. Watership Down *Rosebel and Her Life Before - T rated ** Before Rosebel had Fiver... she had control of her life. She was lonely but her life was predictable; until she met a rabbit who spun her life back together- and his name was Hahira... Young Wizards * Spark - T-rated. ** First Fanfic, go easy. Need a better name! Had no idea what to name it. Please don't hate it. Unusual pairing: LoneOnexNta, DairinexRoshaun, later NitaxKit. I don't own the characters or books.T for safety, probably not, though. Please Review! *** An agent will have to exorcise the Lone Power. Television Criminal Minds *The Princess and the Geek, -T rated **There's a small country off the coast of Italy who's Allies with the United States. But when their under attack, The BAU has to take care of one of the Princesses. Reid/OC Doctor Who/Torchwood *Cardiff Blues - T rated ** People are going missing off the streets of Cardiff. Is it kidnapping or something more serious? The Torchwood team investigate while a pizza delivery boy gets caught up in the mystery. R&R -- Gary Stu! *Chloe's Torchwood Adventure - T rated. ** TORCHWOOD Sequel to The Doctor's Daughter. When Chloe finds herself alone in the Universe, a certain adopted Uncle isn't going to let it stay that way for long. Follow the mischievous Time Lady in her adventures at Torchwood. * dilemma's of a Teenage Time Lady - T rated ** The Doctor's and Rose's Daughter Elizabeth goes to stay with Captain Jack Harkness and his team at Torchwood and sees the real side to Teenage and i mean how hard can it be? *Let the Stars Guide You Home - All Ages rated **She thought her questions might be answered someday. * The Lost Daughter - M rated ** Jack was married in the 1900's, he and his wife conceived a child. But Emily took their daughter and made them believe that Aidan had died. Now 99 years later a girl claims to be Jacks. This is her story. Owen/OC Jack/Gwen *A New World - T rated. ** Jenny ends up in Cardiff after using the rift to travel through time and space and meets Jack and Torchwood. She decides to work for them until her fater returns to Cardiff. Jack X Jenny // Doctor X Rose *The Noble Family Secret - T rated **the paradox has been completed, there's nothing protecting her and he has come to claim her. but there's a force stopping him and Sylvia and Wilf will do anything to protect Donna even if that means calling the Doctor and telling him their secret. *Obvious Attraction by witchofthedesk - Teen rated **Jenny arrives on Earth and finds an instant rapport with an unearthly young woman. Jenny/Susan slash. *Paris - no rating ** No summary. Doesn't seem to have a title either; this one is derived from the tags. Does have a Mary Sue. ** Link doesn't work. *A tin heart can bleed too - T rated ** In which K-9 and Mickey do stuff that they really, really shouldn't. (Please note that this is not entirely serious... unless Dog/Mickey slash is your cup of tea, in which case please don't try and be my friend). Oh yeah, contains spoilers-ish for School reunion and Girl in the Fireplace *A Twist in Time - T rated ** Cheesy title i know...anyway this is sort of a revamped series one with one of my own charcters and the master thrown in for good measure simmmaster! hes awesome! i suck at summeries so yeah... Futurama *Stranger In A Strange Land - Rated T. ** An alternative to the Futurama series that picks up where Bender's Big Score would have come into the timeline, but follows a different story line. This saga begins 1,000 years in the future, much like "Space Pilot 3000" did where 30-year old David K. Murphy, an all around average guy, who while driving home one late, rainy summer night in 2008, has a collision with a temporal disturbance caused by malfunctioning matter transporter, a creation by our favorite Professor! Follow the unfolding adventure as Dave comes to terms with living 1,000 years in the future. Will he be able to go back to the 21st Century? How will he adjust to life in the 31st? What secrets will he discover about himself and his destiny? This is a saga full of adventure, drama, comedy, and just plain weird stuff! (incomplete) Gargoyles *The Chihuatlan Chronicles - rated M ** A new predator now stalks the streets of Manhattan. Brooklyn gets captured and must be rescued... Is this a chance for love? ** Note: The title OC reads like a catalog of Mary Sue traits, and the author '''really' doesn't like Angela.'' Heroes *From Dreams to Reality: Devils and Angels Part 1 - T rated ** After Sylar escaped the first time what would happen if he was captured again becasue of a girl. Will she save him or let him die to save the world. SylarOC Hogan's Heroes *Chantel - T rated **A girl is sent to Stalag 13, sick and beaten. Power Rangers *Now What? - T rated ** Conner's cousin comes to visit...but that's only the tip of a very large iceburg. Prison Break *The Impossible Becomes Possible - K+ rated ** A woman in Fox River? Is that even possible? What has this woman done to get sent to an all men prison? Could she have been set up by the company the same as Lincoln Burrows? Read to find out! Stargate SG-1/Atlantis *The Colonel's Niece - K+ rated ** John always knew that if anything happened to his brother and sister in law he would be Alex's guardian. He just always wished it would never happen. Review! Eventual RononOC and Sheyla. ** Link doesn't work. *My Friend The Wraith - T rated ** A little girl befirends a wraith child, and then they are torn apart. When they meet again they are thrown into a veritable sea of adventures, rife with trouble and neardeath experiences. *Trial and Torture - T rated ** A girl OC gets shipped to Atlantis where she falls for one and is wanted by another. SGASG1 Xover mostly Atlantis with some SG1.If you don't like torture sorry. 1st chapter is a bit slow, it gets better! R&R please REVISED * Stargate: Discovery **A young boy breaks into the SGC and discovers what lays there. The stargate, bribing the government with the video footage and data files he had stolen, he joins SG1 and influences the future, prequel to SG Legacy which I will start on after this . Supernatural *Vessels - K+ rated **Takes place after 4.04. Castiel tries to prepare Dean for his part in the war, not realising that he too has a part in the war, one he wasn’t expecting. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Ruby VIP *Happy Birthday, Nikki - K+ rated **Nikki gets a special birthday gift, which turns into more than she ever wished for. Femslash warning. NikkiKay Video Games Command and Conquer *Midas: Kids Millitary - Rated K. **Read the history of the Midas: Kids Millitary that started it all and this is a side and more intresting story besides command&conquer. Dynasty Warriors *Su Benji and the Three Kingdoms - T rated **Emperor Xian is eventually dethroned, and the land is thrown into chaos. One person will emerge from the chaos to rule over all. A story about an OC, Su Benji, and his quest to rule China and the known world. Fable *The Never Ending Battle. - T rated ** Taking place 14 years after the events of Fable, our main hero has a son and becomes the Guild Master. Will the son fallow in his path? What enemies and old friends will return? I update frequently. Read! Thank you. *THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS PART 1 FABLE - K rated **THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS GO TO FABLE *Fable: The beginning - M rated **Hell comes upon the boy who trains for his mother, father, and sister's vengeance. His name is Fable.Follow the journey that is his life. Final Fantasy VII *http://www.freewebs.com/ridiculearchive/cloudlawn.htm Cloud Mows the Lawn. X rated, NSFW,NSFB **Cloud mows the lawn while Tifa watches. She is so engrossed that she craps on the floor while watching him. He comes back in and they promptly discover that they both get turned on by poop. Guess what happens next. Poorly written, illogical, and contains scat to boot. *http://ficbitches.livejournal.com/14411.html Chocobo Nights- X rated, NSFW, NSFB ** Link leads to Ficbitches review, which links to the fic. Fic is best summarised by this line from the review: "TIFA JUST GAVE BIRTH TO A FUCKING CHOCOBO." Fire Emblem *Persons Unknown. - T rated ** An assassin is stalking the camp! Chapter 24: Florina finally tells Fiora of her dreams. X and Lyndis are stranded in the mountains of Bern with a storm closing in and so the two take shelter. Will they survive the night? Will they survive each other? *The Battle Wizard. - T rated ** A tactician with a mission that will send him everywhere across the continent of Elibe to fulfill. 'Classic' MarkLyn... EliwoodNinian... Hector? Need suggestion *If I Fall. - T rated ** I was one of the brightest strategists Crimea had seen in years. One would think that I would be able to outsmart the evil that was the plague the land. One would be wrong. Half-Life *Life of a Terrorist: CounterStrike. - T rated **"i rule" ** Seriously, that's the summary on The Pit. **''Note: After closer reading, appears to be a parody. Albeit a very irritating one.'' *Halflife:FullLife Consequences 2:WhatHasTobeDone - T rated ** John Freeman has to kill evil next boss and live up to fulllife consequences Halo *Destruction of Balance - T rated ** A year after Halo 3 two ships go missing orbiting a strange planet. The Arbiter teams up with the mysterious woman Kassie to discover the reason behind the strange dissapearance. Is there perhaps a new enemy? And is the flood really gone? MCxCortana R&R * Halo Brethren - T rated ** The Master Chief is sent on a deadly mission to investigate rumors of a spartan caputered by the covenant but with a vast Covenant army standing in his way it will be one of his taughest missions yet Left 4 Dead *Life Undead - T rated **see through the eyes of three friends who have been infected by a new biological virus but as there bodies mutate they are still intelligent they can form words and see normally and they are but they also tried to befriend those they knew before the virus *Wind in the Willows - T rated **Willow was a female Hunter. When stumbled upon 4 Survivors she doesn't want to harm them, in fact, she feels the need to protect them and learn from them.Who new what it would lead to! T for blood and possible death. RoxNick and EllisXoc The Legend Of Zelda *My Inner Life (Link goes to a "shrine" to the author made by "fans" when original story was removed) - M-rated (NSFW) ** This is what happens when a fangirl starts to think that her lucid dreams about Link are actually a real second life that she lives. Complete with squicky bonding ceremony and total character derailment of every character who has ever interacted with Link. Did I mention that the writer''' truly believes that everything in the story has actually happened to her?' Kingdom Hearts *What Comes After - T rated **Ten years after the defeat of Xemnas, a new threat to the worlds is building... a threat not from the Darkness, but from the Light. Continuation of 'The Thoughts of Zexion,' so you should probably read that first! WILL NEVER BE FINISHED! *Kingdom Hearts III: The Final Keyblade Master K+ rated ** Ugh, I suppose I'll leave this abomination up. Feel free to continue it if you'd like... though I doubt anyone would. ** ''Always a good sign. '' *Kingdom Hearts III: The Reawakening - T rated **Sora is no where to be found, the Heartless are consuming worlds and a new foe has risen. Can the new Keyblade Master save the universe while falling in love? *kingdom hearts III the keyblade war - T rated **new journey new friends and the terrible fight for sora *Yellow as Blood, Red as the Sun - M rated **Axel was a vampire, and Roxas was a ragdoll. They hated each other. Fearing for the town's safety, Halloween Town decides that a arranged marriage will fix everything!...Yeah, OKAY. AkuRoku For Katie Lemons, Violence, Mpeg eventually. Ch. 8 up! *Immortality In Fickle Affection As high an M rating as possible. ** Starts out as standard yaoi smut until it starts introducing all the world's most screwed up crap ever. *Save Me - T rated ** Trinity, a younge teenage girl, is abused by her parents, until Organization XIII hires this girl, promising to free her of her home... of course, there's some twists she didn't expect... *Light, Darkness, Nothing, and Love - T rated ** Two friends that existed on a world that was taken over by the heartless. They are now on opposite sides of the chess board. What are they to do? One works for Organization XIII. The other aids Sora and the denizens of light. How will this game play out? * Missing Pieces - T rated ** When Larxene died, another member joined Organization XIII in her place. When an early, unspoken attack on the Organization attack, she disappeared. This is her story. RoxasOC.semiOOC *The Heart Sees Things that the Eyes Cannot - M rated ** Organization XIII gets a new member to replace XIII. Just who is Kirux? spoilers and yaoi in later chapters *In Darkness - K+ rated ** A girl without a past is chased by Saïx of Organization XIII. When being told by Axel to defeat Sora, she sets out not only to find him but to find her past as well. What happens when a silver haired boy comes into the picture? *If I Was Your Nazi - M rated, AU ** Organization XIII are evidently high-schooler Nazis who run concentration camps between classes. Bad grammar, worse slash, hideous mischaracterization, and blatant disregard for the millions who died in World War II. Godwin's Law, anyone? *Broken: The Melodious Diviner - M rated **Demyx is devastated and he misses Saix more than anything. It also doesn't help that he feels much stranger than usual. The explanation? Demyx is pregnant. M-PREG. SAIXDEMYX. OC AS THE BABY. Rated M just in case. **''Contains shotacon. Not for the faint of heart. *Naga Eyes - XXX rated (You have to become a member to access the story's link.) **Sora has become the sex toy of "Riku", an anatomically impossible naga with a fondness for BDSM, rape, and VORE. The fine folks at "Pass the Saltines and Sprite" tried to spork it, and it all but drove them insane. Even other voraphiles/naga fans/naga vore fans want nothing to do with this crime against the universe. Kirby *True Hearts: A Kirby Story - T rated. **When an invention leaves Escargoon in a deep situation, he has tell DDD about the secret. Even worse, is it safe for the two with NME plotting the ultimate revenge plan on the castle? Rated T and M-ish for Mpreg and Male/Male Relationship. Please R&R this **''Note: Oh, please no. Not in my fandom. The Department of Mpreg really needs more agents. -Buta'' *The Strange Stranger - T rated. **my first fanfic (Yes, that's the whole summary) **''Note: Unnamed Sue OC, Tom and Jerry, and DRD-worthy title. Makes no sense. Mercifully short, though.'' **''Link doesn't work.'' *Reunion - T rated. **Join Ivy, Amber and Celestia in this fluff filled fanfic. Fluffy fluffness all around. Starts at chapter two! :3 Chapter 17,18,19,20 fixed! **''Note: Author has more self-insert fics.'' **''Link doesn't work.'' *Student - T rated. **A mysterious purple skinned girl reveals that she is Meta Knight's student from the past. How will Kirby and his friend's react? This is my first fan fic I've submitted into . Please be nice ; Rated T just to be safe. **''Note: The author claims to have honors in English. Her school must be very generous with honors.'' Myst *Bedding - Rated T. **Sirrus and Achenar wake up and wonder just what happened before they went to sleep and how they got that makeup on them. One-poster/short story. Written: 02/13/07 Pokemon *The Fire Burning in the Rain - Rated M. **Advanceshipping May and her family move to Fortree, the most rain-ridden town in Hoenn, as her Dad has taken up the position of Gym Leader there. When she goes to the school, things take a Supernatural Twist. AshXMay Twilight Crossover ** Note: This is basically a transplant of the Twilight plot into a Pokemon setting. *this is who WE are - Rated M. **epic tail of the bleka world nd wich lotsa tings r difernt...lotsa sadness nd kawaii hot emo goffick guys!11 shinji x oc NOT 4 PREPZ. **''Note: This is another cheap My Immortal ripoff.'' *Lesson for Paul - Rated **Ash gets angry at Paul, then tries to teach him a lesson. My first story so try to be kind. No Flames please. R&R COMASHIPPING **Contains shifts in tense *''Diamond Pokemon'' - Rated M. **Much squick shall be had - The author puts Dawn in one sex scene after another, constantly reminding the reader that she is ten years old. **Contains lots of beastiality and incest. Oh, and rape. **Later on, one character grows a second penis. The reason for this is too ridiculous to explain, even if it didn't involve a retcon. **Pretty much all of the author's other fanfics are like this. *''Rectified Anonymity'' - What's the rating beyond NC-17? NSFB. **Poke!Bestiality, rape, incest, genital mutilation, and Snuff. Bring as much Bleepka as you possibly can. Sonic the Hedgehog *5 Years of Missing Clone - Rated M **Amy has been kidnapped and replaced with a clone. However, the real Amy escapes, becomes a warrior!sue and, despite being supposedly more mature than before, manages to come off as a pretentious bitch. **Amy tells Sonic she doesn't love him anymore. Sonic is derailed into desperately wanting to win Amy back. *Just a Little Fun - Rated M - Possibly a legendary badfic **Various Sonic Lemons. **Watersports in chapter 2 and apparently Sally and Rouge are both virgins even though they don't act like it. It can Be assumed the author is a virgin as well. **Apparently breasts can be used for penetration. The laws of physics are defied in other ways too. **The author has a fetish for "combining the best parts" of the partners. Whatever these parts are get rubbed together, summoning Captain Planet. **This goes on for 25 chapters. *Mother Knows Best - Rated M **Cream's mom has sex with Tails. **Tails knows nothing about sex at the beginning of the story. **Tails reveals he has two penises. **Ends with vanilla inviting Cream into the room where she is having sex with tails. *Vanilla Cream - Rated M **Cream has sex with her mother. **Tails drugged cream with a concoction he mad himself. Then Vanilla finds it and drinks is. then Tails tricks Rouge into drinking something else and they have sex. **None of the characters seem to be bothered by this. Warcraft/World of Warcraft * One Night In The Swamp - verges on grapefruit. ** A comely Draenei lass meets a feisty Murlock in the swamp... ** Note: NSFB, very much NSFW, and '''very', very squicky, in a manner somewhat reminiscent of "C*l*br**n." Add to that the fact that the "comely draenei lass" is actually a Lost One...'' ** Link doesn't work. *** Relocated to the Uberpit. Still bad. * The Chronicles of Jaina - rated T. ** In a world of war, Jaina is tired of being tossed aside and ignored. Now, with the aid of her allies, she's going to pull Azeroth out of the pit it has become. JainaxThrall. ** Note: The author jumps to conclusions and is '''very' confused about Azerothian politics. Lots of OOC.'' * Fallen Love: Queen Of Thy Hearts - rated T. ** A young elven girl returns home to save the young Prince she knew as a child. But it seems her future was never to be with him. The Lich King and an Aspect both battle for her heart. ** Note: '''Holy Light,' what a Sue.'' * The Forsaken Cow - rated T, but that's extremely misleading, as it verges on grapefruit. ** The lusty adventuress Uglymoo thought she had a perfect life... till she got turned into a Forsaken and captured by the Scarlet Fellows! rr pls ** Note: By the same culprit author as "One Night In The Swamp." Possibly even '''more' NSFW, NSFB, and squicky. Plus, the author had the gall to name a tauren "Uglymoo."'' *The Last Days of Grace - rated T. A female human paladin is close to the action during the Third War. But that's not all... **Criminals and Sinners - rated T. Continuation of the above. **Forget to Remember - rated T. Further continuation of the above. **A Very Rosy Tale - rated T. See "The Last Days of Grace" above, but with a different central cast. ** Note: These four basically derail the new expansion out of existence. As one might guess, all were written by the same Suethor...who [[FAQ:For_Other_People#EXCUSES.2C_EXCUSES|makes a '''lot' of excuses]] and takes criticism personally.'' * Servant of the One True King - rated T. ** Not all at Light's Hope were betrayed... Stand alone work, completely unrelated to any of the others ** Note: Yet '''another' gem from the egregious Semiiramiis. Features a prize specimen of Mulier doluta, subspecies cavalier-mortis.'' * Knight of Argus - rated K+. ** the biography of a draeni death knight. please send me reviews so i can improve future chapters and stories ** Note: The author's grasp on lore, draenei terminology (the character is clearly a hunter, but is referred to as a "vindicator," which is the '''paladin' title), and spelling are tenuous. Plus, the protagonist has been everywhere and done everything...and his name is "Drayknight.") Category:Badfic